


dance in the palm of my hand

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: not sweet, not fluffy, not cute. Tegoshi on top.





	dance in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu’s drying his hair when he feels arms wrap around him, a rather common action in his group lately. It could be anyone, most likely Koyama or Yamapi, except that it’s _not_ and Massu is a little surprised to see Tegoshi pop up right in front of him.

The younger stares into Massu’s eyes and licks his lips expectantly. Massu tilts his head in confusion, and the next thing he knows he’s leaning in to brush their lips together, his initial reaction squashed by the way Tegoshi lures him forward by continuously pulling back, causing Massu to move closer until he’s got Tegoshi flat against the wall, a curve of Tegoshi’s back pressing their groins together as Massu becomes very aware of his robe being opened.

He hisses as Tegoshi’s fingers touch his sides, tips trailing lightly along the skin that quivers in his wake. His eyes flick down, then back up to meet Massu’s wide ones with a smirk, one that remains as Tegoshi drops to his knees and flicks his tongue to the sensitive head of Massu’s cock.

Massu’s head falls back, the leftover drops of water in his hair running down his back and making him shiver, or maybe that’s from Tegoshi’s teasing. Regardless, he starts to reach for Tegoshi’s hair but thinks better of it, instead resting his shaky hands on Tegoshi’s shoulders as the latter approvingly sucks Massu past his lips and takes him all the way in.

“Yuuya,” Massu breathes, one of the few times he’s used Tegoshi’s first name and the first time it’s come out without prior thought. “I don’t know why you’re doing this-”

The rest of his words drown in a moan as Tegoshi sucks harder, and a glance down shows him staring through his bangs up at Massu. Their eyes lock and Massu almost comes, stopping himself at the last second only because Tegoshi does it for him, halting his motions with his mouth halfway down Massu’s cock like he _knows_.

It’s not until he feels a slick finger inching between his thighs that Massu realizes he’s being controlled, for lack of a better word, at least that’s how he justifies one knee lifting to Tegoshi’s shoulder to feel more. Maybe he’s an experiment, maybe Tegoshi just wants to fuck; either way, Tegoshi swallows around him before he can think too much about it and the next thing Massu knows, Tegoshi’s probing inside him.

His body wants it, arching as much as he can while balancing on one foot. If he were thinking clearly, he’d be a little embarrassed at his brazenness and the way his hips are rolling, gradually pushing himself back onto Tegoshi’s fingers and forward into Tegoshi’s mouth because Tegoshi allows it. Instead Massu is too overcome with the feeling, the anticipation that quickly spreads through all of his nerves until he hears the pleas whimpered in his own voice, shameful but true and exactly what Tegoshi wants.

He’s pulled down to his knees, straddling Tegoshi’s lap as the younger rushes to untie his own robe and expose himself. His shirt is open, his back leaning against the wall while his legs rise behind Massu, urging him forward while Tegoshi carefully coats himself with dark eyes. Then Massu’s guided back onto Tegoshi’s cock and gasps, if only because of the flash in Tegoshi’s eyes that shows a brief waver in whatever influence he’s struggling to maintain.

For that shining fraction of a second, Massu feels the power and uses it to his advantage, never once considering actually _stopping_ as he bounces up and down purposefully, taking pride in the way Tegoshi’s face falls lax as his head falls back and his lips part slightly. Tegoshi’s fingers grasp onto Massu’s hips, following his lead as opposed to fighting him for it, and strangely Massu feels like he’s won something as his speed gradually increases.

Tegoshi lets him do whatever he wants, closing his eyes and relinquishing all control as his hands fall to the side and he gives in, moaning softly and mumbling unintelligibly as his body rocks in time with Massu’s rhythm. His breath starts to falter and Massu reaches for himself in a hint of clarity, stroking quickly as Tegoshi trembles beneath him.

He feels Tegoshi’s eyes fly open and lock on him once again as the chill of orgasm shoots down Massu’s spine, a much louder moan signifying that he’s taken Tegoshi with him. As Massu comes down, Tegoshi sighs and slips out from under him, and Massu focuses in time to see Tegoshi smile smugly as he stands and refastens his robe.

He reaches for Massu and helps him up, fixing his robe as well before kissing his nose and flashing a grin. Massu watches Tegoshi leave, smiling to himself and not at all concerned with what just happened, which is of course exactly what Tegoshi wanted.


End file.
